


Alibi

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based off of You LIe by The Band Perry





	Alibi

How many times did you have to catch him lying before you were ready to throw his ass to the curb you wondered to yourself as you sat alone at home waiting for your fiancé Adam Page to arrive home. The tears had long since dried on your face, now you were just sitting numbly in the dark. He probably would have gotten away with it too, if Matt Jackson hadn’t called your house looking for Adam. The same Matt Jackson Adam had told you that he was going out with tonight. 

Hearing his key in the door you shot to your feet and as soon as he stepped through you threw the wine glass in your hand at his head. Adam was lucky he had quick reflexes ducking the glass and only getting a few shards in his hair as he dodged the majority of the damage. He rushed forward grabbing you in his arms and holding you tightly. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked. Of course, being this close only enraged you further as you could smell her perfume on his skin. You dug your fingers into his forearms until he let you go and slapped him sharply across the face. 

**  
That ain’t my perfume,I bet she had a curfew  
You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you  
So why you lookin’ so nervous  
You know you’re gonna deserve this  
**

“Did you forget to let Matt know he was your alibi? Cause he called here looking for you.” You said with a sickly sweet smile. “Said he, Nick and Marty were wanting to see if you wanted to go out.” Adam’s face paled and you got a sick satisfaction from seeing him so flustered. “I just keep giving you chance after chance and you keep blowing it. Stupid me I keep forgiving you. But not anymore. I’m done.” 

“Honey you don’t mean that.” Adam said approaching you warily. “C’mon, you don’t want to throw away what we have just because I made a little mistake!” 

“A little mistake?” You shrieked his words reigniting your temper. “Fucking some other woman is a little mistake? Don’t fucking touch me.” You said pushing his hands away as he once again reached for you. “You lost all rights to touch me when you touched someone else. How many Adam? How many times have you come and made love to me after being with another woman?” 

“I love you baby. Please don’t throw this away.” Adam plead. “I wanna marry you. I wanna have a family with you. I wanna grow old side-by-side with you.” 

“Well, that’s too bad. Because I don’t want that with you anymore. I can’t take having my heart broken every time you leave the house. I can’t trust you Adam. I can’t even trust you when you’re home with me. How am I supposed to trust you when you’re on the road for weeks on end? Your friends have already proven where their loyalties lie. Already shown they will happily lie for you. And you know what? I should have listened to my friends. Cause they told me to stay far away from you.”

**  
They tried to warn me,  
They said that you were ornery  
So don’t bring me those big brown eyes,  
And tell me that you’re sorry  
**

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I promise I’ll change. You can call me every hour I’m gone. Whatever I have to do, I’ll do it. Please.” He begged and you had to turn away. You couldn’t look in his eyes and do this. You would cave, just like you had every other time. Sliding his ring off your finger you placed it down on the kitchen counter. 

“I can’t.” You said simply. “I’m going to Mama’s. If I were you I wouldn’t want to be around when my daddy finds out what you’ve done.”


End file.
